


sweet dreams

by petals (dean_colette)



Series: a good night [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_colette/pseuds/petals
Summary: Despite the general impression that Keith was all uptight and fight-ready that even in his sleep, he could stab you, Keith was actually a deep sleeper. Deep, deep sleeper.(Companion piece tothis fic)





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't supposed to write a continuation but a comment by ghostlyglitters had me thinking...why not???  
> Enjoy!

Here’s the thing:

Despite the general impression that Keith was all uptight and fight-ready that even in his sleep, he could stab you, Keith was actually a deep sleeper. Deep, deep sleeper. 

It would take him some minutes – sometimes even  _ hours _ – to fall in deep slumber, but once he was, then bam, he was clueless of his world, falling deep, deep in his subconscious and whatever dream world he would be entering in (Lance liked to think this dream world was consist of him). Lights on? Lights off? Didn’t matter, Keith would fall asleep even with anything.

Lights on for tonight, though. That was Lance’s choice cause he needed to see  _ him  _ clearly _ ,  _ okay?

Lance was sitting on the foot of Keith’s bed, watching the gentle rustle and movement of his boyfriend in the bed. Seriously, Keith sometimes move a lot in his sleep. 

And he sure was sleeping peacefully despite this. 

Lance sighed when Keith settled on his stomach, cheek pressed against the pillow and turned towards Lance (Jesus, why was Keith so cute? Lance wanna sue), arms over his head, the blanket just above his waist. He smirked, moving from his spot on the floor to the edge of the bed, barely touching Keith but feeling the warmth radiating from him. 

Keith had always been warm. And Lance meant that both in literal and metaphorical sense. 

He reached out and brushed his fingertips on Keith’s cheek, pushing his hair away. Had Lance mentioned how fucking cute his boyfriend was? Because he really was, and Lance wanted to say that again and again. 

Long eyelashes, pink lips… that pure expression. What an angel.

Though, Lance wanted to add more color to those cheeks. 

And he knew just what to do.  _ How  _ to do it.

Christ, wasn’t he just lucky that Keith was into this as much as him that he  _ came  _ just by blowing a sleeping Lance?

This time, it was his turn to feel good and Lance’s turn to make him feel good.

With a grin, Lance peeled down the blanket from Keith. Oh, and hello there Keith’s cute butt. Keith wore these leggings even on his sleep, not that Lance was complaining. It certainly outlined the roundness of his butt that Lance had a hard time taking his eyes off. Especially when they were supposed to be training. Which was why, a lot of times, Lance would have his ass handed by Keith. By Keith’s ass, to be specific.

And leggings were easy to pull down.  _ Keith, dearest, you’re not being too subtle _ . Again, Lance was not complaining.

Lance had removed his robe before coming in Keith’s room. Figured that it would make him feel uncomfy once things get hotter here, so he was only dressed on his blue pajama top and bottom. 

He raised his hand, and slowly – ever so gently – he placed it on the small of Keith’s back, before sliding lower to rest on his ass cheek. For fuck’s sake. Lance should be given an award for being patient when he wanted nothing but to slap Keith’s butt.

But not tonight. Once Keith was awake, then.

So Lance squeezed, and Keith sighed. 

Next step. He pulled down Keith’s leggings down to his thighs and… “ _ Hm,  _ fuck,” Lance whispered when his eyes fell on Keith’s naked ass. Just the sight of it had Lance’s dick stirring in his pants. 

He straddled Keith’s legs. Hands rubbing the outside of Keith’s thighs, making the boy below him hum. Hm. Keith sure made a lot of silent noises while sleeping.

Lance wondered if he could make them any  _ louder. _

When Lance leaned in, he dropped a kiss on Keith’s cheek – he couldn’t resist, okay? – before kissing lower – to the small of Keith’s back, over his shirt – and lower, to kiss his ass cheeks. Lance resisted biting the flesh, remembering how much Keith loved that – how much Keith loved biting and  _ being bitten. _

Then he was grabbing his ass cheeks, spreading them and  _ there it was.  _ Keith’s pink hole, clenching at the feeling of Lance’s breath over it.

So fucking adorable. Everything about Keith was adorable. 

Lance kissed his entrance, his tongue peeking out to brush on the rim. 

_ “A-hmm…” _

Lance glance at Keith’s face. There was definitely more color in his cheek now. A lovely shade of pink that would just get darker as Lance continued this.

Eyes slipping shut, Lance pulled back only to ghost his breath over the slightly damp hole, loving how it was clenching like it needed something more solid.

Well, shit. As much as Lance wanted to stick his dick in, they were playing a game here. And fucking Keith would be much fun if he was awake. Much more fun.

So when Lance leaned down this time, his tongue circled around Keith’s hole before he dipped in, his tongue barely breaching in. 

_ “Ah-hhh.” _

Fuck, Lance wanted to stroke his own cock because just Keith’s voice was doing it to him. But that meant letting go of Keith’s ass and Lance loved the feeling of it under his palm, even as he squeezed them. 

This was torture. 

Eating Keith out was amazing, it was a shame Keith wouldn’t let him do this more often. Always stuttering and blushing whenever Lance suggested it, even looking away just to avoid the gleam in Lance’s eyes and that smirk.

Not that he didn’t want it. He did. Lance could tell from the pants, whines and moans that he would release when Lance was licking his ass.

Come to think of it, Keith was generally shy and even  _ insecure  _ (uh, Keith, why?) in bed. Though, at times, with just enough persuasion and confidence, Keith would take in charge and Lance swore he was always seconds from dying from how amazing Keith was.

Still, who would have thought that the amazing Keith, the best pilot and fighter of his generation, was so submissive in bed? 

That’s their tiny secret. 

When Lance’s mouth lowered down to lick on his perineum, Keith shuddered. A broken moan of Lance’s name leaving his lips that it had Lance pausing.

Did he…

Nope.

Still asleep.

Okay. 

He leaned back, pulled Keith by his hips… until…he was on his knees, ass up in the air. How was he still asleep after all of this?

Lance kissed his hole once more before licking a stripe from his hole to his perineum and to his balls. 

“Fuck… Lance…”

When Lance looked up to see Keith’s face, hazy indigo eyes were staring at him. Lance grinned.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty.”  

He dipped his thumb on the crack of his ass, eyes not taking off of Keith’s face.

“Shit…” Keith’s eyes closed, lower lip bitten, cheeks red. Exactly how Lance wanted him to be.

He wrapped his hand on Keith’s cock and stroked him. “ _ La-Lance! Ahh…” _

And…he  _ came,  _ hole tightening around Lance’s thumb. Shit. That was a good look on him. Lance wanted to take a photo and put it all over his walls. Maybe even a video.

Maybe he could ask Keith that next time.

Lance pulled Keith by the waist as he lied down beside him, his lap pressed against Keith’s ass and he was certain Keith could feel his hardness. “Hey, there, love.”

“Jesus…” Keith was breathless and voice hoarse from sleep. Lance groaned when Keith shifted, accidentally grinding on Lance’s bulge. “You’re still hard.”

“I’ll take care of it later. You can go back to sleep now.” Lance kissed the crown of his head.

Keith released a humorless laugh. “You think I can sleep after that?”

Before Lance could answer, Keith rolled on top of him, straddling him by the hips, ass on Lance’s erection. Lance moaned. Fuck.

Keith smirked before bouncing on his lap. “Lemme take care of this.”

Lance’s eyes widened, before his lips twitched in an amused grin.

Oh. 

So Keith was confident in bed when he woke up from an orgasm.

Lance stored that information for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to take a quick break from the Bodyguard Lance AU I'm working on to write this. That one will be up ~ soon ~ Uni's just annoying atm (when is it not) (Yes I am promoting coz I have no shame)  
> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://s-h-a-r-p-shooter.tumblr.com). I changed url! I'm s-h-a-r-p-shooter now! ~


End file.
